vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= ... We must keep on fighting! We are this world's and Athena's hope! And if you remain standing in our way, then you leave us with no choice but killing you!"]] |-|Gold Cloth= |-|God Cloth= is always willing to share her life with us.... She believes in us! ... HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD IF YOU HAVE NO LOVE FOR HUMANITY? IF THIS IS WHAT GODS TRULY ARE, THEN I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"]] Summary :"His burning Cosmos ignites the flames of the Pegasus Saint's miracles!" :— Taizen Encyclopedia. Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Power and Stats: 'Tier:' At least '''6-C' | 4-A, Up to 3-B with Miracles | 3-C | 3-A normally, Low 2-C at his Peak | Low 2-C Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th and 8th Sense User, Divine Cosmos, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Absolute Control of his Soul with the 8th Sense (Allowing him to Resurrect himself, or live without a Body), Capable of Fighting without his Senses, Acausality (Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Generated this level of power at Chapter 1) | Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Gold Saints. Cut Aldebaran's horn, harmed Leo Aiolia, defeated Hippocamp Baian who's as strong as a Gold Saint), Up to Multi-Galaxy level with Miracles (Overpowered Gemini Saga's Galaxian Explosion with his Pegasus Comet Fist) | Galaxy level (Stronger than an Underworld Judge, greatly harmed Wyvern Rhadamanthys. Comparable to the strongest Gold Saints) | Universe level normally (Effortlessly killed Thanatos. Raised his Cosmos infinitely, to a level higher than the Athena Exclamation and the sacrifice of the Gold Saints), Universe level+ in his Peak (Was capable of slightly Cracking Hades' Surplice), Can ignore conventional durability by destroying the target's atoms | Universe level+ (Reached the 9th Sense, scratched Apollo's cheek) Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic+ | Lightspeed initially (7th Sense users are stated to be able to move at the speed of light), normally FTL, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL when first awakened, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes), Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Thanatos, who far outclassed 8th Sense Seiya in Speed, and who should fully scale from Capricorn Shura's speed feat.) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar+ '''| At least '''Multi-Stellar+ | At least Multi-Stellar+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Galactic '| '''Universal, Universal+ via burning his Cosmo | Universal+ Durability: At least Island level | Galaxy level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived numerous attacks from Gemini Saga) | Galaxy level | Universe level+ (Was capable of enduring extremely casual attacks from Hades) | Universe level+ Stamina: Very High, likely Nearly Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Multi-Solar System, Up to Multi-Galactic with Miracles | Galactic | Universal normally, Universal+ at his peak | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Seiya is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. He is otherwise average. Weaknesses: Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: PegasusRollingCrash.gif|Pegasus Rolling Crush PegasusSuiseiKen.gif|Pegasus Suisei Ken * Pegasus Ryusei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. * Pegasus Suisei Ken: (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Note: See this for calculations on some of Saint Seiya's greatest speed feats. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | 8th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | 9th Sense (Overture) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Wally West (DC Comics) The Flash's Profile MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man (Franchise)) MegaMan.EXE's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Jesmon (Digimon) Jesmon's Profile (Note: This was God Cloth Pegasus Seiya) Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon (Universe)) Sailor Moon's Profile Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Bronze Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Orphans Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2